Querida alma gemela
by mishaaRockz
Summary: Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas en vida, lucharán por su amor sin importarles las adversidades que la vida misma les presente porque el amor entre ellas es más grande que el temor a la muerte
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores! Ya sé que he estado un poco ausente y que ni siquiera he podido avanzar mi otro fanfic que está inconcluso (Yo sólo quise hacerte feliz) pero la verdad me ha costado mucho continuar esa historia por recuerdos del pasado, espero en verdad pronto ponerle fin, y últimamente me vinieron ideas para realizar este fic que les presento hoy, espero que les guste. **

**QUERIDA ALMA GEMELA**

**1.- EL INICIO DE REENCUENTRO.**

**SEBASTIAN POV**

**12 DE MAYO DE 1993**

-Joven Sebastián ¿es usted?-escuché decir a la enfermera vestida completamente de blanco que salía de la habitación de Anabel con una cara que se mostraba neutral hacia mí.

-Si soy yo, ¿qué ocurre?-contesté limpiándome las lágrimas de mis ojos mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente-¿cómo está Anabel? ¿Ya despertó?-esperaba un sí como respuesta.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, fue aproximadamente un minuto, el minuto más largo de mi existencia, quería que la enfermera me diera las respuestas a mis preguntas.

-Contésteme por favor-le alcé la voz sin pensarlo, yo no solía ser maleducado ni mucho menos acostumbraba levantarle la voz a una dama, pero estaba desesperado.

-Lamento decirle que no pudimos hacer nada por su novia-al escuchar esas crueles palabras quedé en shock, me paralicé completamente, las lágrimas siguieron brotando de mis ojos, sentí como si me dieran miles de disparos en el corazón, esto no podía estar pasando, no a mí, después de tanto luchar por nuestro amor la vida y el destino no podían arrebatarme al amor de mi vida de esta manera.

Aún podía sentir su sangre en mis manos, las observé lentamente.

-¡!-grité arrodillándome frente a la enfermera, rompiéndome en llanto. La enfermera intentó tranquilizarme con sus palabras pero no logré prestarle atención, en mi mente sólo estaba el rostro de Anabel cuando la encontré tirada en el suelo en su departamento.

Puse mis manos sobre mi corazón, no sé cuantos minutos transcurrieron antes de que reaccionara nuevamente y me puse de pie para caminar hacia la habitación. La enfermera caminaba detrás de mío, corrí hacia dicha habitación y entré. Ahí se encontraba mi bella amada postrada en esa horrible cama de hospital, a pesar de que ya no respirara seguía hermosa como siempre. Caminé hacia un lado de ella y me arrodillé aún llorando, tomé su mano fría entre las mías, la besé, miré sus ojos, sus mejillas aún con color a vida, su perfecto cabello color dorado. Seguía sin creerlo, mi novia no podía estar muerta, ella no.

En ningún momento paré de llorar, acaricié sus mejillas, sus labios, la besé, la abracé tocando su piel por última vez en mi vida. La enfermera sólo observaba desde la entrada del cuarto sin decir una palabra.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho pequeña? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te apartaste de mí de esta manera? Yo soñaba una vida entera contigo, una vida llena de amor a tu lado, pero tú has destruido esas ilusiones con tu partida-saqué mi coraje y mi dolor reclamándole a mi novia ahora difunta- me dejaste sin una razón para vivir nena ¿qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti? ¿Cómo piensas que voy a seguir viviendo? Yo te amo princesa, te amo con mi vida entera y tu también me amabas yo sé que sí, tú me lo demostraste muchas veces, pero yo… Yo fui un estúpido que no supo cuidar tu amor y sólo buscaba pretextos para discutir contigo por cosas insignificantes. Aún quedaban tantas cosas por hablar mi amor, tantos te amo por pronunciar

**12 DE MAYO DEL 2009**

**EDWARD POV**

Otro día más en el tedioso trabajo de profesor, me había acostumbrado a esto, a la rutina diaria de mi aburrida vida. Muy en el fondo de mis pensamientos, siempre había pensado que algo extraordinario tendría que pasarme en algún momento, que la vida me tenía preparado algo inesperado, pero hasta ese momento aún no ocurría.

-Profesor Edward Cullen, ya es tarde, ¿no piensa ir a su casa a descansar?-la voz de la secretaria de la escuela interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Am… sí, sólo estaba terminando de revisar unos exámenes, ya estaba por irme, gracias-contesté de manera educada. Recogí mis cosas de mi escritorio y las guardé en mi maletín.

-Nos vemos el lunes profesor, que tenga un excelente fin de semana-me dijo la secretaria, la cual siempre había creído que estaba enamorada de mí, tantas atenciones hacia mí no eran normales.

-Igualmente, nos vemos.

Salí de la escuela rumbo a mi departamento, no tenía planes de viernes por la noche como la mayoría de mis amigos. Poco antes de llegar a mi destino final, recibí una llamada de mi amigo Emmet.

-Hola Emmet, ¿qué hay?-intenté escucharme emocionado.

-Amigo, salgamos hoy ¿qué te parece?-realmente él si se escuchaba entusiasmado por los planes de cada fin de semana.

-Mmm-pensaba decirle que "no" pero yo siempre me encargaba de cuidar que Emmet no tomara de más y no hiciera estupideces en público como las había hecho antes, así que acepté su propuesta-me parece bien, ¿dónde nos vemos?

-En el antro "Blue Sky" en 5 minutos estoy por allá.

-Ok, yo llego en 20 minutos, sólo pasaré a dejar mis cosas al departamento, nos vemos.

Bien Edward, ahora ya tenías planes de viernes por la noche, por lo menos te vas a divertir con tu mejor amigo, algo me decía que esta noche no sería igual que las demás, que esta noche sería diferente.

**BELLA POV**

Genial, otro fin de semana más, la rutina de todos los días. Tomé mis útiles y los guardé en mi mochila. Jacob, mi novio de hace ya 8 meses, ya me esperaba en la puerta, Jessica y Ángela salieron junto a mí del salón.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos hoy?-preguntó Jessica, quien organizaba siempre nuestras salidas, era el alma de las fiestas y las reuniones.

-Vamos al "Blue Sky"-dijo mi adorado novio, que paso su brazo por mi espalda para abrazarme, a veces sentía sus abrazos un poco posesivos, muchas veces he llegado a pensar que yo sólo soy un objeto más, un trofeo más para su colección. "Bella Swan, la chava más popular, rica e inteligente de la universidad es la novia perfecta para Jacob Black, el capitán del equipo de futbol y el chavo más guapo de toda la universidad" decían todos los estudiantes de la Universidad de Forks, estaba acostumbrada a sus comentarios.

-¿Qué te parece Bella?-me preguntó Ángela interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-La verdad yo no tengo…-Jacob me interrumpió antes de terminar la frase.

-Vamos bebé, es viernes por la noche, todos los jóvenes como nosotros salen, no seas aguafiestas-tomo mi rostro con su mano y lo besó intentando convencerme.

-Está bien, vayamos al "Blue Sky"-sonreí de manera falsa para complacer a mis amigas y a mi "perfecto" novio.

-Pasaremos Sam y yo a recogerlas a tu casa Bells-me dijo Jacob despidiéndose de mí.

A las 10 en punto mis amigas y yo ya nos encontrábamos listas esperando a los chicos en la sala de mi casa. Ángela y Jessica decidieron usar vestidos con escote y algo cortos, yo no era fan de ese tipo de prendas, yo en cambio opté por unos jeans negros, converse rojos y una blusa blanca de manga corta.

Escuchamos el claxon del coche de Jacob afuera de mi casa, mis amigas se apresuraron a salir, y yo salí detrás de ellas. Los dos galanes se encontraban de pie a lado del coche esperando a que nosotras nos subiéramos. Jacob me saludó con un beso.

-Te hubieras visto mejor con vestido al igual que tus amigas-me dijo al oído.

Odiaba ese tipo de comentarios de parte de él, se supone que un novio debe aceptarte tal y como eres, sin cambiar tu forma de vestir o tu personalidad, a veces comenzaba a enfadarme de ser la novia del "perfecto" Jacob Black. No contesté su comentario y me subí al coche, en el asiento del copiloto. Sam y mis amigas si hablaron durante el camino, parecía que la estaban pasando muy bien, en cambio Jacob y yo no, él sólo sostuvo mi mano con la suya mientras manejaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Por fin llegamos al dichoso antro que tanto amaban mis amigos pero sobre todo mi novio. Mis amigos se adelantaron a entrar, yo esperé a que mi novio me abriera la puerta, vaya, por lo menos seguía siendo un poco educado como lo era antes, cuando intentaba conquistarme. Entramos al antro tomados de la mano, había demasiada gente, genial, con lo mucho que amaba los lugares demasiado concurridos, pero claro tenía que complacer a Jake.

Jacob me guió hasta una mesa donde ya se encontraban mis amigos.

-¿Quieren algo de beber?-preguntó Sam.

-Sí, yo quiero un perla negra-dijo Jessica.

-Que sean dos por favor-contesté.

-Yo quiero un martini-dijo Jake.

Sam se dirigió a la barra para pedir nuestras respectivas bebidas, mis amigas comenzaron a sacarle plática a Jacob, parecía como que ellas tenían muchas más cosas en común con él que yo que era su novia. Su amigo no tardo mucho en llegar y siguieron platicando, poco a poco fui introduciéndome a la conversación.

-Hemos visto tus últimos partidos, eres un excelente jugador-comenzó a decir Ángela.

-No soy el mejor-odiaba cuando alagaban a Jacob porque sonaba demasiado engreído, eso me aburría demasiado-sólo es talento natural, y ese talento se tiene que aprovechar-cuando dijo eso mis dos amigas ya estaban casi suspirando por él, no soportaba eso.

-Claro que eres el mejor amigo, toda la universidad te idolatra por ser el mejor jugador y el mejor galán, traes a todas las estudiantes cacheteando las banquetas por ti-Sam no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba presente-lo siento Bella, es la verdad.

No le contesté nada al magnífico mejor amigo de mi novio, sólo le respondí con una mirada asesina, quizá intentaba ponerme celosa pero realmente nunca había sentido celos por Jake, a pesar de que lo que decía Sam era cierto, todas las chavas se morían por él, pero yo era la elegida, la que tenía el privilegio de ser su novia, aunque para mí no fuera tan importante, yo no lo veía como un premio o como un trofeo. Me tomé en un solo trago mi bebida, no me consideraba una alcohólica pero si me gustaba tomar de vez en cuando, Jacob me había enseñado muy bien, antes de él yo no tomaba.

-Iré al baño, ahora vuelvo-dije sin recibir una respuesta, mis acompañantes estaban tan entretenidos llenando de halagos a mi novio que ni les importó mi ausencia.

**EDWARD POV**

Tal y como le había dicho a Emmet en 20 minutos llegué al Blue Sky, después de haber ido a mi departamento a cambiarme, decidí ponerme un pantalón negro con una camisa color turquesa. Entré al antro y busqué a mi amigo que ya se encontraba conversando con una mujer en la barra, mi amigo no perdía ninguna oportunidad.

-Hermano, muy puntual como siempre-se alegró Emmet al verme y me recibió con un fuerte abrazo-pero que guapo te ves ¡caray! Ni pareces tú.

-Eso sólo lo dices porque eres mi amigo-le sonreí mientras me sentaba justo a su lado para no tener que conversar con su nueva conquista.

De repente logré entrar en la conversación de mis dos acompañantes, pero no fue una gran aportación. Que perfecto fin de semana Edward, estar aquí era lo más divertido que podías hacer en lugar de quedarte en casa adelantando las revisiones o simplemente viendo una película como solía hacerlo en mi vida perfectamente aburrida. Para distraerme un poco comencé a inspeccionar el lugar con mi vista, nada interesante por aquí ni nada interesante por allá, las mismas mujeres de siempre, demasiado superficiales para mí, desde mi relación con Tania, la chica más superficial que había conocido en toda mi vida, me prometí a mi mismo nunca fijarme en la apariencia física de una mujer, eso dejo de importarme desde esa desagradable relación, ahora me importaba más buscar a una mujer inteligente, simpática, muy alejada de la superficialidad en la que vive la mayoría de la sociedad.

Después de observar tanto, mis ojos se concentraron en ver a una mujer no muy lejos de la barra, sentada en una mesa con los que supongo eran sus amigos y, su novio, porque frecuentemente él acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda con su mano, pero no conversaban mucho, que raro. No le pude quitar la vista de encima, ella tenía una belleza natural inigualable, a pesar de que las mujeres con las que se encontraba estaban mejor vestidas y arregladas, las más linda de esa mesa era ella. No quería parecer un poco obsesionado pero no podía evitarlo, desde el momento en que la vi, las demás personas desaparecieron, quería platicar con ella, conocerla.

Edward ¿qué te estaba ocurriendo? Tenías demasiado tiempo sin fijarte en una mujer, habías dejado de creer en el amor después de haber sufrido tanto, de seguro eran tonterías, sólo era una simple atracción física hacia una mujer, al fin de cuentas eres hombre.

-Edward, Edward ¿qué tanto ves?-nuevamente Emmet me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Ehhh, nada, sólo estaba observando el lugar-creo que iré al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Entré al baño para despejarme un poco, salí ya que el lavamanos era de uso común para hombres y mujeres y al salir allí estaba ella, que hermosa coincidencia, yo quedé paralizado ante su belleza, pero algo le pasaba a ella, pude ver en su mirada tristeza, no se le notaba cómoda, se mojó la cara, agachó la mirada y dijo algo en un volumen muy bajo que no logré escuchar. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia se ruborizó.

-Discúlpeme no lo había visto, perdón por tardar tanto-era la voz más angelical que mis oídos habían escuchado, se veía tan hermosa ruborizada. Tardé unos segundos en responderle.

-No te preocupes, no tengo prisa-fue lo único que logré decir ya que su belleza me tenía atontado, aunque en sus ojos seguía viendo tristeza-disculpa mi atrevimiento pero ¿te pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No me pasa nada, muchas gracias por el interés-por unos segundos logré visualizar una pequeña sonrisa que surgía en su boca-me alegra saber que por lo menos a alguien le interesa saber cómo estoy-eso último lo dijo con un volumen bajo pero si logré escucharla.

-No creo que sea la única persona a la que le interese tu vida-después de decir eso me arrepentí, eso se escuchó un poco raro viniendo de una persona completamente desconocida para ella.

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo aún sonrojada y se fue.

Me quedé ahí parado observándola hasta su destino final, era hermosa, no cansaba de repetírmelo internamente.

**BELLA POV**

Las horas pasaban y Jacob ya se encontraba un poco tomado, yo sin embargo hoy había decidido no tomar alcohol, mis amigas habían tomado pero no mucho. Jacob quería bailar y le hice caso, fuimos a bailar al centro de la pista, a pesar de que la música no era como para bailar pegados, Jacob no me soltaba, tenía su rostro a escasos milímetros del mío.

-Eres la novia perfecta para mí-me dijo en el oído casi susurrándome. Yo no pude contestarle nada, para mí él no era perfecto, últimamente esa palabra vagaba mucho por mi mente, la novia perfecta, el novio perfecto, la pareja perfecta, todo un mundo perfecto que tanto detestaba. Sí, tal vez era perfecto al principio cuando si estaba enamorada, cuando si creía que él era el novio perfecto para mí, pero esa idea se fue desvaneciendo con el tiempo mientras lo iba conociendo mejor.

-Te amo preciosa-Jacob me besó de una manera casi agresiva, yo aparté mi rostro del suyo.

-Jacob estás tomado, no me gusta que me beses así-le reclamé.

-¿Y qué? Tú si puedes besarme cuando tú también estás algo tomada y yo no te digo nada, a mí sí me gusta porque eres mi novia-comenzaba a alzarme la voz.

-Yo nunca me he puesto como tú, no hay punto de comparación entre los dos-Jacob me atrajo más hacia él, me estaba lastimando con la fuerza que tenía-mejor ya vámonos.

-No nos vamos a ningún lado hasta que yo quiera-seguí alzándome la voz.

-Jacob por favor ya estás demasiado tomado, es mejor que nos vayamos, Sam está peor que tú y no quiero que nos vaya a pasar algún accidente camino a casa.

-Dije que no y punto-ahora sí me gritó.

Me deshice de su abrazo y caminé hacia la mesa pero no di demasiados pasos ya que Jake jaló mi brazo y me detuvo.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, mi novia se queda conmigo-me reclamó.

-Tu novia ya se quiere ir, quieras o no-solté mi brazo del suyo y fui a buscar mi bolsa a la mesa, le dije a mis amigas que me iría, ellas quisieron quedarse.

Salí del antro y me quedé parada porque recordé que el lugar donde me encontraba estaba algo retirado de mi casa, y había llegado hasta allí gracias a Jacob y a la 1:30 de la madrugada ya no había taxis ni camiones. Ahora no sabía cómo regresarme a mi casa, comencé a caminar por la calle, poco antes de llegar a la esquina de la segunda cuadra vi que ahí había 4 hombres que no me quitaban la mirada de encima, me dieron miedo, así que di media vuelta y regresé a la entrada del antro. Ahora menos podría regresarme caminando a mi casa porque tendría que pasar justo por donde estaban aquellos pervertidos.

Vi salir del antro a un joven que estaba hablando por teléfono, era el joven que me había encontrado fuera del baño.

-Hola-no tardó nada en saludarme-¿esperas a alguien?-preguntó con interés.

-No, de hecho estoy por irme-contesté sin sonar tan necesitada de que alguien me llevara.

-Ah ok, entonces ¿alguien pasará por ti?-cuestionó con cara de preocupación.

-No, mis amigos y mi novio no quieren irse, así que me iré sola a casa.

-¿Tú sola? ¿No crees que eso es un poco peligroso?-en su mirada pude ver miedo y demasiado interés por mí-no se habla más, yo te llevo a tu casa.

-No te molestes, en verdad, puedo irme caminando a mi casa-a pesar de que quisiera irme con él, era un completo desconocido, no podía parecer tan fácil para aceptar su invitación inmediatamente.

-No te voy a dejar aquí y mucho menos dejaré que te vayas caminando a tu casa, yo te llevo-él esperaba que asintiera con la cabeza-confía en mí, no te haré nada, lo prometo-sonrío, tenía una sonrisa muy linda.

-Está bien, acepto, muchas gracias…-iba a decir su nombre pero me di cuenta que aún no sabía ni su nombre.

-Edward-estiró su mano para saludarme-Edward Cullen mucho gusto.

-Bella Swan, el gusto es mío-correspondí a su saludo y a su sonrisa.

-Bueno Bella Swan, adelante-Edward me abrió la puerta de su automóvil convertible.

A primera vista Edward Cullen era un hombre muy caballeroso, me gustaba eso de los hombres. En su coche escuchaba música de Nirvana, tenía buenos gustos el joven.

-Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí-rompí el silencio de la noche.

-No es nada, sólo te estoy llevando a tu casa, cualquier hombre caballeroso haría eso por una dama como tú-después de decir eso comenzó a tararear la canción que estaba sonando en su estéreo.

Durante el camino a mi casa, hablamos lo esencial, nos preguntamos la edad, el tenía 24 yo 19, qué música escuchábamos, películas favoritas, etc. Realmente me pareció una persona muy interesante. Al llegar a mi casa Edward me abrió la puerta y después nos despedimos.

El lunes siguiente tuve que quedarme después de clases en la universidad porque tenía que hacer un trabajo, a Jacob no le agradó mucho la idea porque él quería que fuéramos a una fiesta, pero para mí siempre estaba primero la escuela antes de la diversión. Esta relación comenzaba a cansarme demasiado.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca para buscar los libros que necesitaba, cuando di vuelta para buscar en otro pasillo, me llevé una grata sorpresa.

**¿Qué les pareció? Si les late la idea de este fic? Quiero saber qué opinan al respecto en los reviews, créanme que sus comentarios son de gran ayuda para mí para seguir escribiendo, a pesar de que a veces no tengo tiempo y la verdad no me considero una experta en esto, para los que no saben igual escribo poemas, especialmente prosa poética, creo que tengo más habilidad en eso, pero bueno hago el intento con las historias. POR FAVOR ESCRÍBANME UN REVIEW, SÉ QUE ME LO MEREZCO**

**Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo, espero escribirlo pronto. Saludos a todos! (:**

**Att: mishaaRockz'**


	2. No me dejes sola

**Hola perdón por no aparecer tan seguido por aquí, pero es que a veces me falta tiempo y a veces no tengo inspiración para escribir, les comento no me considero escritora, no soy buena en eso, pero hago el intento. Bueno les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste.**

**2.- No me dejes sola**

**EDWARD POV**

No lo podía creer, Bella estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad donde yo trabajaba, era demasiada coincidencia, el destino quería que yo sonriera de nuevo a la vida. Esto era demasiada felicidad para un solo día, era demasiado obvia la sonrisa que se generó al verla caminar por el pasillo.

-Edward ¿qué haces aquí?-me preguntó ella sorprendida de igual manera que yo.

-Aquí es donde trabajo-esperaba que ella me dijera que ella estudiaba aquí.

-¿En serio? No lo puedo creer, yo estudio aquí, en esta universidad-Bella paso su mano a su boca mientras seguía sorprendida, vi como una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, me hipnotizaba la belleza de esa sonrisa.

-Que agradable sorpresa, yo soy maestro de matemáticas en la facultad de ingeniería y nunca te había visto por aquí-me acerqué un poco más a ella, ya que aún estábamos un poco distanciados.

-Yo estudio Mercadotecnia, quizá sea por eso que no nos hemos visto, además no suelo pasearme mucho por las demás facultades-me di cuenta que ella inconscientemente dio 1 paso adelante, eso mostraba que también quería acercarse más.

-Que interesante, elegiste una buena carrera, ¿tienes mucha tarea por hacer?-pregunté al ver en su mano bastantes libros.

-Sí, algo, demasiadas investigaciones, aunque no son para esta semana, pero me gusta adelantar las cosas para tener tiempo libre y ya no tener que preocuparme por nada-encima de todo era responsable, eso me agradaba mucho más.

-Me alegra que seas así de responsable, todos los universitarios deberían de ser así como tú, tendrían mejores calificaciones-quería hacerla sonreír más y lo logré.

-Cierto, pero no todos son así lamentablemente. Bueno creo que debo seguir buscando más libros para mi tarea, me dio mucho gusto verte por aquí Edward-se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla, lo cual me sonrojó-nos estamos viendo.

-Nos vemos Bella, yo seguiré por aquí igual tengo que hacer una investigación de un tema para mis alumnos-no quería despedirme de ella, si por mi fuera platicaría con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Bella me miró a los ojos y después siguió caminando por el pasillo buscando más libros, yo fui de lado contrario, había olvidado qué era lo que estaba buscando, no importaba tanto como contemplar la belleza de Bella Swan caminando por la biblioteca. Esperé a que ella se sentara en una de las mesas disponibles para leer o hacer trabajos y segundos después, busqué un sillón lo suficientemente cerca, sin parecer acosador, para poder observarla y fingir estar leyendo.

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 horas y media y no me aburría de observarla. Amaba como pasaba su mano sobre su pelo, descubrí que era una manía que tenía, como miraba los libros y después escribía en su computadora, como colocaba su mano sobre su mentón cuando no comprendía algo, de vez en cuando ella volteaba a verme y sonreía, yo le correspondía de la misma manera y después desviaba mis ojos hacia el libro que tenía entre las manos para aparentar que la lectura estaba muy interesante.

No me importaba si había hecho planes hoy por la tarde o tenía que continuar revisando tareas, sólo quería observarla. Se hicieron las 5 de la tarde y ella seguía escribiendo, ¡vaya! Era bastante dedicada con lo que hacía. Frecuentemente revisaba su celular, quizá recibía mensajes que no le agradaban porque su cara no era de felicidad.

Minutos después de las 5 de la tarde, ella por fin se levantó de su asiento y fue a dejar los libros que había tomado anteriormente en su lugar. También me puse de pie y fui hasta donde estaba ella. Ella me volvió a sonreír al verme a lado de ella.

-Bella yo quería saber si tu…-vamos Edward no te pongas nervioso en este momento-¿querías acompañarme a comer?-me había arrepentido de la voz de muchacho tímido que había logrado salir de mi boca.

-Este…-Bella no sabía que decir, agacho su mirada y observó el suelo. Era de esperarse su respuesta, aún no nos conocíamos tan bien y yo ya me había atrevido a invitarla a comer, pero yo no dejaría de insistir.

-Claro si no quieres, no hay problema, sólo era una sugerencia-ay Edward qué te estaba pasando, ¿no qué ibas a insistir? Ahora quizás ella te va a decir que no.

-Está bien, de todas formas eso era lo que iba a hacer, muero de hambre-seguía sonriéndome, eso era una buena señal.

Rápidamente salimos de la biblioteca, y subimos a mi coche, le sugerí que fuéramos a un restaurante que era uno de mis favoritos, ella inmediatamente aceptó. No estaba tan cerca de la universidad, pero tampoco tan lejos. Era un restaurante de comida italiana llamado _"Delirio" _esperaba que le gustara. El restaurante tenía algo mágica que a mí me cautivó desde la primera vez que lo visité. Su estructura era parecida a una cabaña, hogareña, cálida que te invitaba a entrar y no salir nunca. Dentro había pequeñas luces por todos lados, tenía series de luces parecidas a las navideñas que le seguían dando ese toque mágico al lugar. La mayoría de la decoración era de madera, en una parte del suelo, tenía cristal y podías ver las diversas botellas de vino tinto con las que contaba el restaurante, en las paredes había pinturas de diferentes artistas como Andy Warhol y Van Gogh, entre otros.

Bella quedó impresionada al entrar, lo pude notar en su mirada, en su gesto de sorpresa que la mantuvo con la boca abierta durante unos segundos. Eso me alegraba bastante, me gustaba hacerla sonreír. De repente su cara se puso cabizbaja, y yo no sabía la razón.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté intrigado.

-Me hubieras dicho que este lugar era algo elegante para cambiarme de ropa, no encajo en este lugar vestida así-no podía creer que Bella se acomplejara de su vestimenta, eso no estaba bien.

-Pero si te ves hermosa-contesté rápido para disminuir su complejo-es verdad, te ves muy bien así vestida-ella traía unos jeans asustados, flats negros como mocasines de hombre, una playera de manga corta azul turquesa a rayas y una pashmina morada enrollada alrededor de su cuello que terminaba en su cintura.

-Gracias por decirlo, pero comparándome con las personas que están aquí, yo parezco niño-volvió a agachar su mirada al suelo-incluso comparándome contigo, no hay punto de comparación.

Bella-puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para que reaccionara-tu eres muy linda, no debes acomplejarte comparándote con los demás-por fin Bella sonrío de nuevo.

-Gracias por lo que dices, lo aprecio mucho.

-Sólo digo la verdad.

Me atreví a tomar su mano para guiarla hasta la mesa de mi preferencia, una mesa en una esquina, poco vista por los demás clientes, no quería que se acomplejara más. Ambos ordenamos pasta, un gusto en común por lo visto, también ordené dos copas de Clericot. Esta sería una tarde maravillosa a su lado, quería conocerla más.

**BELLA POV**

La verdad la estaba pasando maravillosamente bien, a lado de Edward Cullen. Él tenía algo que me hacía sentir bien, segura a su lado, algo que nunca había llegado a sentir con Jake. Bella ¿qué te está pasando? Tú ya tienes novio, no debes estar pensando en otra persona. Durante la plática en el bello restaurante no paraba de sonreír, mirar los ojos de Edward y ver como él no dejaba de observarme me sonrojaba, podía sentirlo. Él se veía muy atractivo con la ropa que traía puesta, pantalón de vestir negro, camisa azul cielo y mocasines negros, su cabello se veía extremadamente bien. Me dio pena cuando me di cuenta que Edward ya había notado que lo observaba demasiado.

-Así que tienes novio ¿cierto?-preguntó Edward.

-Em… sí, Jacob es mi novio, con quien estaba el sábado en el antro, tenemos algunos meses juntos-no sabía que más decirle.

-Que bien, supongo que eres muy feliz a su lado-al escuchar la palabra feliz, la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro. Yo no era feliz a su lado.

-Digamos que era feliz-le di demasiado énfasis a la palabra "era"-últimamente las cosas han cambiado demasiado, él ya no es el mismo de antes y supongo que yo también he cambiado, he cambiado mis prioridades-el decir eso hacía recordarme de varios momentos que viví a lado de Jake, en los cuales era feliz al principio pero después ya no.

-Las relaciones son difíciles, el amor nunca ha sido fácil, pero cuando uno de los dos se cansa es mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí, o alguien sufrirá las consecuencias de eso-parecía como si tuviera experiencia en eso.

-Eso es cierto, he pensado en dejarlo, pero me cuesta hacerlo, no quiero lastimarlo-era cierto.

-Pero es mejor siempre decir la verdad ¿no lo crees?-me gustaba su insistencia.

-Sí, es mejor, haber que pasa con mi vida. Cuéntame de ti, ¿tienes novia? Supongo que has de ser muy feliz a su lado-alguien como él obviamente tendría que tener novia.

-Por el momento no, el amor no me ha tratado muy bien que digamos, mi última relación no fue muy agradable-podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos al platicarme eso, preferí cambiar de tema.

La plática en el restaurante fue muy amena, disfrutaba mucho su compañía, más que la de mi novio, que no había dejado de marcarme cada hora pero yo no quería contestarle, las cosas ya no andaban bien entre nosotros, tarde o temprano lo terminaría. Edward se dio cuenta de que me encontraba pérdida entre mis pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas?-lo dijo inspeccionando claramente mi mirada, eso me intimidaba un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención con Jacob.

-En…am…los problemas que tengo en mi vida-eso le entristeció, lo pude ver en su mirada-también en lo hermoso que está este lugar-quise componer mi respuesta-es maravilloso, tendré que regresar aquí.

-Podremos volver cuando gustes-su respuesta me alegró mucho-¿Tienes que irte ya?-había visto mi reloj, y tenía que estar en casa temprano, sino mis padres se preocuparían por mí.

-Creo que así es, tengo que estar temprano en casa ¿me harías el favor de llevarme?-a veces me pasaba de educada.

-Claro, salgamos de aquí-Edward se puso de pie y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo para guiarme hasta su coche.

Al llegar a mi casa mi mamá me preguntó dónde estaba, que porque no le había contestado el celular a mi novio, que estaba demasiado preocupado por mí, cosa que no creí del todo.

-Estaba ocupada con la tarea, y después fui a comer algo, no quería que nadie me molestara para poder terminar a tiempo, aunque eso a Jacob parece no importarle-mi voz sonaba algo irritada y enojada.

-Hija, he notado que las cosas entre tú y él no están bien, y sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo lo que decidas hacer-mamá se acercó a abrazarme, yo no dije nada y fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

-Realmente creo que ya no estoy enamorada de él mamá, no sé qué me pasa, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho, los dos hemos cambiado, pienso terminar con él, lo he pensado frecuentemente-fruncí el ceño, estaba confundida.

-Bells, a veces así sucede en el amor, el amor se termina, no dura para siempre en ciertas ocasiones, Jacob es un buen joven-estaba en desacuerdo en cierto punto-pero las personas cambian al igual que sus ideales, yo siempre apoyaré lo que dicte tu corazón.

-Gracias mamá, te amo-me despedí de ella dándole 1 beso en la nuca y subí a mi cuarto.

Sería difícil hablar con mi mamá acerca de Edward Cullen porque lo acababa de conocer y pensarían mal de mí al hablar tan bien de él de manera tan rápida, pero a pesar de conocerlo poco, comenzaba a interesarme, no pensaba concluir la linda amistad que estaba formando con él. Esa noche soñé con él, aunque fue un sueño un poco raro.

_El sueño comenzaba conmigo saliendo de la casa de Edward, demasiado enojada, llorando, sin saber aún por qué. Edward salió detrás de mí._

_-Bella por favor, tranquilízate-gritaba Edward intentando tomar mis manos pero yo logré zafarme._

_-Ya Edward por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, así son las cosas, nuestra relación ya no tiene mejora-no paraba de llorar y Edward estaba a punto de hacerlo también._

_-Bella por favor, dame otra oportunidad, te lo ruego, tu eres mi vida-lo interrumpí antes de que me arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo._

_-No sigas por favor, no soy tu vida, y nunca lo fui, lo nuestro ya no es igual desde hace tiempo, se ha convertido en una relación de amor y odio-ni siquiera me despedí de él y me subí a mi coche, aceleré lo más pronto y rápido posible para alejar de mi vista la figura de Edward._

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos mientras me iba alejando del amor de mi vida, de la persona que me había hecho más feliz, ahora sólo podía escucharla música que sonaba en la radio, demasiada coincidencia, Querida alma gemela de Porta era la canción que se escuchaba, ambos amábamos esa canción._

La semana pasó de manera rápida, me encontraba de manera frecuente a Edward en la universidad, no sé si por simple casualidad o él me frecuentaba a propósito, pero era agradable verlo y sobre todo platicar un rato con él. Sin darme cuenta, cada que Jacob deseaba salir conmigo le ponía un pretexto para no verlo, sólo era cuestión de que yo me decidiera a terminarlo o él lo hiciera primero. Prefería la segunda opción, no era buena rompiendo corazones.

Era viernes por la tarde cuando recibí un mensaje de Jacob

_Hola mi amor_

_Nos podemos ver en Blue Sky a las 9_

_Quiero verte_

En algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo, no podía evitarlo por siempre, así que rápidamente contesté su mensaje.

_Claro ahí nos vemos. Saludos._

Había notado que cada día era más fría con él, lamentaba ser así.

Media hora después recibo otro mensaje, pero no de mi novio, sino de Edward, eso me alegró más que el mensaje anterior.

_Hola Bells buenas tardes_

_Estaba pensando en ir al cine hoy en la noche_

_¿Te gustaría acompañarme?_

_Saludos. Edward._

Demonios, tenía que decirle que no, ya había hecho planes con Jacob.

_Hola Edward_

_Lamento decirte que no puedo hoy, hice planes con Jacob_

_¿Otro día será?_

_Saludos. Tú amiga Bells._

Inmediatamente recibí su respuesta.

_También hay funciones más nocturnas… Incluso a media noche_

_¿Te apetecería ir conmigo a esa hora? _

_Si no quieres lo entiendo, no hay problema._

_Un abrazo. Edward._

¡Vaya! Este hombre sí que insiste, me encanta su forma de buscarme, así debería de ser mi supuesto novio.

_Ok me parece perfecto el plan_

_Nos vemos en algún cine o pasas a recogerme afuera de Blue Sky a las 11?_

_Dos abrazos. Bells._

Mi teléfono vibra casi después de haber enviado el mensaje.

_Yo paso a recogerte_

_Hasta entonces nena_

_Tres abrazos. Edward_

Los planes con Edward me emocionaron más que los hechos con Jacob. Comencé a alistarme, alacié mi cabello y lo recogí en una cola. Me puse unos jeans ajustados con botines negros, una blusa negra de tirantes con un suéter gris de manga larga.

Se hicieron las 8:30 de la noche y decidí irme caminando a Blue Sky, ya que mi novio no se dignó en pasar a recogerme como lo hará Edward dentro de unas horas. Llegué al lugar y Jacob no estaba aún, me fui a la barra y me adelanté a pedir una bebida, el lugar estaba demasiado lleno como de costumbre, espero más de 20 minutos hasta que por fin se dignó a llegar Jacob.

-¿Dónde estabas?-fue lo primero que le dije.

-Em… tenía cosas que hacer, perdón, sólo vine a decirte algo-dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-dejé mi bebida en la barra y me puse de pie para encarar a Jacob quien seguía sin verme a los ojos.

-Nuestra relación ya no está funcionando como antes y creo que…-oh vamos Jacob, por qué no lo dices de una vez sin rodeos.

-Que es mejor terminar-tuve que completar su frase.

-Lo menos que quiero es lastimarte-por favor no podía soportar más esta situación.

-Yo también creo que es lo mejor para los 2 Jacob, así que fue un placer haberte conocido-no tenía nada más que decirle, lo nuestro se había terminado desde hace tiempo ya.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí. Lo que seguía sorprendiéndome es que a ninguno de los 2 pareció importarle, no podía creer como podíamos seguir juntos si ya no nos queríamos.

Aún no eran las 11 de la noche pero no quería estar sola, así que decidí mandarle un mensaje a mi próxima cita.

_Hola Edward_

_¿Crees que podamos vernos ahorita en algún lugar?_

_La cita con Jacob fue rápida_

Como era de esperarse, no tardó más de dos minutos en contestar mi mensaje.

_Hola Bells!_

_En 5 minutos estoy afuera de Blue Sky, espera allí._

Me senté en una banca que estaba afuera del lugar a esperar, saqué mi iPod del bolsillo y me dispuse a escuchar música. _Nobody said it was easy. _Sin pensarlo, una lágrima broto por mis mejillas. No estaba realmente triste por lo que acababa de pasar, porque de cierta manera ya me lo esperaba y deseaba que pasara, pero seguía atormentándome pensando qué había pasado entre nosotros que nos hizo cambiar tanto, yo comencé a salir con Jacob enamorada, realmente él me gustaba.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchar la voz de Edward sentado al lado mío me asustó, no supe en qué momento llegó ahí. Las lágrimas seguían brotando por mis mejillas, no pude contestar nada, sólo me lancé a sus brazos.

Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien pequeña…-se escuchaba tan tierna esa palabra de su boca.

No sé cuántos segundos o unos tantos minutos duré abrazada a él, sólo recuerdo que Edward nunca me soltó. Sobraron las palabras en esos minutos. Cuando por fin decidí en soltar su abrazo y mirarlo a los ojos, él limpió las lágrimas restantes de mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Bells?-noté en su cara la tristeza por verme así, demonios, no quería preocuparlo, odiaba que la gente se preocupara por mis problemas.

-Sólo terminé con Jacob, no sé porque me puse tan mal-Edward volvió a abrazarme.

-Tranquila, eso quiere decir que si lo querías, las lágrimas demuestran sentimientos, no tiene nada de malo llorar.

Yo sólo pude esconder mi rostro en su pecho y me perdí en el momento.

-Sólo, no me dejes sola por favor-le dije sollozando.

-No lo haré, nunca, lo prometo-contestó.

**Qué les pareció? A mí me agrado, espero recibir sus Reviews, siempre los leo y me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos, espero que sea pronto. Saludos a todos los que me leen :D muchos abrazos.**

**Att: mishaaRockz**


End file.
